


Intercontinental Flight

by sunaddicted



Series: Illogical Week 2019 [4]
Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Background Case, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Illogical Week 2019, M/M, Slice of Life, Workplace, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Statistically, you're more at risk trying to catch a killer than I am boarding on an intercontinental flight"





	Intercontinental Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Illogical Week, Day Four 
> 
> Prompt: On the case job (I'm not sure I got this right? Lol)

_Intercontinental Flight_

"What are you doing here?" Alec hissed as soon as he saw a very familiar figure duck under the barrier tape - he made a mental note to talk to the police officer who had allowed Bill on the crime scene that the fact the man was his husband didn't give him automatic free roaming rights "I'm working"

"I'm aware" Bill couldn't help shooting a little glance behind Alec's shoulders; he knew that kind of curiosity could only be defined as morbid but there just seemed to be a little voice in his brain - and in that of many other people, luckily enough - that goaded him on "I need to talk to you" he said, forcing himself to focus back on his husband.

"Right now?"

"Yes"

"Can't it wait?"

"No" short and to the point answers - the only way to ensure that Alec understood he really needed a moment of his time, even if there was a rapidly cooling body under the sheet - he wondered where the police did its shopping for that kind of thing "Please?"

Alec pursed his lips and then nodded towards the tape: a clear indication to step out while Bill waited for him "Give me a second" he promised before turning around and walking up to Miller, kneeling by what could be a promising footprint - one could hope "Got that one photographed?"

"Yeah, doesn't match the victim's shoes but there still are some traces of blood here on the outer edge so-"

"-they belong to someone who at least saw the body and didn't report it to the police"

"Exactly" Ellie was cheerful - it was hard not to be when it seemed that they would be able to bring swift justice to the victim and their family "Found anything interesting?"

"No. I just wanted to warn you that you're in charge for a few?"

Ellie looked up, confuse "What? Why?"

"Bill's here"

Ouch - that couldn't be good, could it? "Trouble in paradise?"

Alec frowned "Not that I know of" which really wasn't that much of an indicator, considering that his ex-wife had been cheating on him right under his nose for months and he hadn't noticed; suddenly, what Alec had thought to be just an urgent conversation regarding home or maybe their family had turned into a potential nightmare that made his insides churn with anxiety - he was happy with Bill: he didn't want anything to be wrong. 

"My home is your home" Ellie piped up, trying to study William Masters' face despite the distance that made her squint her eyes: his expression was unreadable - nothing out of the ordinary, really "Just in case" she added, a tad apologetic for worrying her friend.

Alec didn't comment on her offer and just stalked back towards the tape, huffing as he had to bend in a half to cross to the other side because the officer was too busy surreptitiously checking his phone to raise it a bit - words, there definitely were going to be strong words when they packed up the scene and got back to the precinct. The man was lucky that Miller had talked him into avoiding reprimanding his officers out in the open, especially in front of their colleagues; she had been right, of course: the frequency of the whispered "shit-face" around the office had dramatically decreased and their colleagues seemed to be less salty about having to work with him.

Still, Alec couldn't wait to give him a good dressing down: some things had to be nipped in the bud, otherwise they spiralled out of control.

"I'm sorry for bothering you at work"

Alec waved his hand, the knot in his stomach twisting a little: would Bill be apologizing so calmly if he had come to tell him something horrible about their relationship? Like ending it?

Maybe.

Hopefully.

"What's the matter?" At that point, Alec was innerly begging for Bill to just go straight to the point. 

"I'm catching a flight back to the US"

Alec blinked, feet rooted so deeply on the spot that it felt like he would stumble and fall if he dared to take even a single step towards the other man "Wh-what?" He croaked, voice scraping against his dry throat.

Bill stepped closer, noticing the upset on his husband's face "I'm so sorry it's on such a short notice but Libby called: Johnny has gotten in serious trouble at university and the dean is an old friend of mine, she wondered if I could have a word with him and keep Johnny from getting expelled" he frowned when Alec still seemed to be frozen by the news "He's my son, Alec"

"That's why you're going?"

"Yes. Alec, are you alright?"

"Yes" he exhaled loudly "Yes. Yes, I'm alright. Sorry" he was going to yell at Miller so hard for putting such silly doubts in his head. Alec reached forward and took Bill's hand, apologetic "Is Johnny alright?"

Bill shrugged "Yes, it's his university career that it's in jeopardy - a damn shame, considering how well he's been doing" according to Libby, at least; Johnny didn't really talk to him, except when his mother forced him to call for birthdays and various holidays - it hurt but Bill couldn't blame his son: he knew he had gone about raising him all wrong; that he had been distant and focused on work, on Virginia, on literally everything but his home life and his family. Still, seeing how his husband had reconnected with Daisy, Bill couldn't help hoping that maybe one day Johnny would forgive him.

"I'm sure you'll be able to work something out with the dean" his Bill was charming like that "When does your flight leave?"

"Five hours"

"You need to leave now to make it to the airport"

Bill nodded "A taxi is waiting for me with my bag. They wouldn't let the driver stop any closer to the scene"

Good, at least not everyone on the rooster that morning was fucking incompetent "Good. Let me know when you get to St Louis, alright?"

"Alright" Bill leaned in for a kiss "Be careful, hmm?"

"You too"

"Statistically, you're more at risk trying to catch a killer than I am boarding on an intercontinental flight"

"Smartass" Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his husband again "Be careful" he reiterated "And talk to me soon"

"I promise"

Alec watched Bill walk up to the beginning of the street before he turned on his heels, the meanest look he could muster already lit up in his eyes: Miller didn't know what expected her.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is messed up because Bill would have to be old as fuck by the time Johnny goes to uni, right? Lol


End file.
